Venus Fly Trap
by Pringle goes in the TARDIS
Summary: This the Second Generation of the Harry Potter group with only Two OC. (Lupin and Tonks aren't dead they are alive) Venus Andromeda Lupin youngest daughter and only of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. She is in her Second Year at Hogwarts (More Years will be in this chapter!) with all many problems coming her way. With her Friends, James, Albus, Alice, and Rose will be with here.
1. Chapter 1: Friends and Family

**A/N:**

**Hello, My fellow Potter Fans! This is a story where Lupin and Tonks have a daughter years after the war. So yeah! Hope you like it and stuff!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I only own Venus and NO ONE ELSE**

Chapter 1

"I don't think I'll survive father!" The light brown-haired girl said.

"Yes you can, Venus all you have to do is ride across the yard and we're in for the win!" Her father told her.

"What if I don't make it across, and Teddy hits, or even worse I won't catch the ball!"

Her father rolled his eyes. "Venus you're a great flyer so all you have to do is go fast!"

Venus nodded. "Okay, I can do this!"

She looked over at the other side of the field and saw a girl with light pink hair and a boy about 5 years older than her with blue hair.

"Ready to lose, Ven!"

"Oh I think you are going to be the one losing!" Venus called back.

Venus was ready. Someone blew the whistle and Venus was off. She was fast on a broom, even though she just got it like 3 weeks ago. She went under the girl in pink and over her brother, she looked up and saw the Quaffle over her head. Dang it father, it's not towards me it's over me! She went for it with her brother behind her. She caught the ball and looked behind her and see that he was right behind her. She held on tight to the quaffle, she threw it, and it went into the big hoop!

"WE WON!" she could hear her father yell. Venus smiled.

She went down slowly to the ground and got off her broom.

Someone grabbed her shoulder, she turned around and smiled. "Told you, you would lose!"

Teddy smirk. "Not bad Ven, you were going fast." He told her.

Venus smiled. "Hey, I'm a natural!"

Teddy nodded.

Venus walked over to her parents with a smile.

"Venus! Where did you learn how to fly so fast?" Her mother asked her.

Venus shrugged. "I don't know."

Her father walked over to her and put an arm around her. "You know, you got talent." He told her.

Venus smiled. "I know! You tell me everytime we play."

"Okay true point but still…"

"I bet you I can beat James at a game, he doesn't even know I have Broom." She told her father.

"Hmm, betting with your old man."

"Yeah, but hey, summer is almost over. I did all my summer reading for school, and I need to get a wager on here."

"Okay, you've hung out with George way too long!" Her mother told Venus.

"I do not! I just talk to him...sometimes." Venus said.

"Come on Nymph its our way to have fun."

"Lupin I don't want our daughter to be a gambler!"

Venus rolled her eyes and went into the house. She went up to her room and she grabbed a book. She sat down and read.

Venus been reading over an hour and someone knocked on the boor. She looked up from her book and yelled to come in. The people that walked in were Rose, Albus, and James.

"Hello Venus, are you reading?" Asked Rose.

Venus smiled "I was, till you guys came in." She said putting her book down beside her.

"So what brings you guys here?" She asked.

"What we can't visit you?" asked James.

Venus looked at him. "Nope."

"Well then, I see how it is." James said pretending to be hurt.

Venus rolled her eyes and got up. "Well then." She looked at Rose and Albus. "Ready for your guys first year at Hogwarts?" She asked.

Rose nodded. "Yup!"

Albus shrugged. "I guess..."

Venus looked at him. "I know that look." she told him. "You're afraid?"

Albus nodded. "Yeah, I'm afraid that I'll be in Slytherin."

Venus smiled, she walked over to him, placed a hand on his shoulder, looked him in the eye, and told him. "I know that feeling, I was afraid too, but only because I wasn't sure which house I'd be in, since my family were in different houses. Mom in Hufflepuff, Dad in Gryffindor and Teddy being in Ravenclaw. But When the sorting hat was placed on my head it said the house I going to be happy in, which is Gryffindor. So what I'm trying to say, don't worry too much, just let it happen." Albus nodded convinced a little.

Venus smiled, now looking at James. "So, ready for your second year at Hogwarts?"

"Oh yeah, this is going to be fun and awesome."

"Did you do your summer reading?" Venus asked.

"Well, you see.. No." He said.

Venus smirked. "You're lucky I did." She said. "I'm surprise I didn't get in Ravenclaw."

James nodded. "Same here."

Venus rolled her eyes and walked out of her room with James, Rose, and Albus behind her.

When she entered the kitchen, there stood her Godmother, Hermione. Venus smiled and ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Hello Venus, how is my favorite goddaughter?" Hermione asked.

"Great, just beat Teddy at quidditch!" She said smiling. "And then I bet Dad that I could beat James in quidditch."

Hermione rolled her eyes "You spend too long with George."

"Hey, mom said that too." Venus said smiling.

Hermione smiled. "So, second year?"

Venus nodded, "Yeah, I can't wait but this is Teddy's last year." Venus said, a bit gloomy.

"Hey, don't worry you have James and your other friends."

Venus nodded. "I know but it won't be the same."

Hermione smiled. "Hey it'll be fine."

"So, question, why are you guys here?"

"Oh, well Rose, James, Harry, Me, and Albus wanted to give you something."

Venus smiled. "Harry here?" She asked.

"Yes, so is Ron, but I don't know where he went though."

Venus looked around. "Maybe he's talking to Dad."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah."

Venus turned around and saw Harry and Ron talking about something, and then she saw Rose, James, and Albus walking, in discussion about something, and by the looks on James' face he was getting irritated.

"Okay." Hermione said.

Everybody faced her and then smiled. "Thats right, we're here for Venus." Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, we know."

"Well ,you guys did miss my birthday." Venus said with a smile.

"That's why we gave you these." Harry said, and they each brought out a small black box.

"Put them on the counter in a straight line and open them." Venus said smiling.

They did what she asked, revealing a small charm within each box. Venus looked at each charm. Bear Claw, Sword, Heart, Phoenix, Owl, and Dog. Venus smiled and started to put them on the charm bracelet that she already had, a Rose, Books, Wolf, Butterfly, Blue Teddy Bear, Black Crown, Wand, and a Raven. Venus smile. "Okay done and now I'm more happy." she said.

"So, now that is done we should head home." Hermione said.

Venus frowned. "So soon? You just got here! I think you guys should stay for dinner, it's my turn to make it!" Venus said smiling.

"Oh, Venus we would like to stay but we've got a busy day."

Venus sniffed. "Okay." She said and hugged Hermione and then Harry. "We'll see you soon." Harry said to her after they hugged her.

"Okay!" Venus said smiling.

Everybody left and Venus went up to her Room. Where she sees her Raven: Juliet holding a letter

"Hmm" Venus walked over to Juliet and grad a letter, she then open it "Oh its from Alice!" she said smile. She read the letter. She look inside the envelope and she say an Otter like charm. Venus smile and put the charm on her charm bracelet and she wrote a letter back to Alice. She gave it to Juliet. She gave the Raven the letter and watch her leave.

Venus smile and she went to her bed and began to read yet again.

**A/N: Thank you! I hope that you all like this chapter and I hope you Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fun Year

A/N:

Second Chapter. I hope you enjoy this Chapter I really do!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I only own Venus and NO ONE ELSE LIKE REALLY!

Chapter Two:

"Venus!" Her mother called. "Its time to wake up and get ready! Or we'll miss the train!"

Venus woke up straight away. She went to grab her stuff. Her books, wand, suitcase, Juliet, cauldron, and her other supplies. She quickly ran downstairs putting everything by the door. She ran to the kitchen with a big smile on her face.

"Ready?" Asked her mother.

"Oh, yes I am because I got everything planned for this year, and it's going to be great!"

Venus said, smiling.

"Well, that's great but one thing, don't forget to grab the letter."

Venus blinked for a bit and then blushed "Okay!" She said and quickly ran to her room and grab the letter, ran downstairs and placed it in a book then put it back in bags.

"Okay I got everything and I'm ready for my second year!"

"Yeah, and I'm ready too." Someone said behind her.

Venus turned around to see Teddy with a big smile on his face.

"I bet you are, now lets go I really want to see Hogwarts again, and see Alice again, I haven't seen her in a long time!" She said looking at Teddy

Teddy nodded. "Okay, I get it." He said, and walked away from her.

Venus rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen where she saw her father. "Hey dad." She said, smiling.

"Venus, We were just talking about you." He said.

"Oh, thats not good." She said frowning.

"No, no it is good." Her mother said.

She looks at them. "What is it?"

"We want you to have a good year and nothing more also, we got you a charm." said her mom.

Venus smiled. "Really?!" She said.

"Yes! Really" Lupin laughed

Venus smiled "okay let's get this over with." she said

"okay mic-hurry pants." Her mother said, walking over to her.

Venus nodded. "I know, but what is it?" She asked hurriedly.

Her father walked over to her and handed her a moon shaped charm.

Venus smiled and put it on her charm bracelet that Albus gave her. "You know, when I look at this charm and the one Alice gave to me, they have a meaning." She said."But the Moon is more important than the star."

"What does it mean?" Her mom asked.

"Family." She said. "We are together no matter what day it is." She looked at her father. "Even on full moons."

Lupin smiled and hugged her. "What about the star?" he asked

"The star means I have many friends like there are many stars out there"

Nymphadora smiled at that. "Okay now, it's time that we head out."

Venus smiled. "Yes!" She raced out of the kitchen, grabbed her wand, and made her stuff pocket size. she picked it and put in her pocket. She smiled. Teddy did the same thing with the same happy smile. "Ready?" He asked her.

Venus nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be!"

Teddy nodded. "Alright, let's go." He grabbed a handful of floo powder out of a bag by the fireplace and turned to Venus. "You remember how to do this, right?"

"Yes I do!" she said. she grabbed a handful and said, " King's Cross Station, 9 ¾."

Venus appeared facing a train. She smiled, soon later Teddy showed up.

"Okay, I'll see you later, Venus I have to go find someone, so bye!" He ran off before Venus could say anything. Venus sighed and walked to the train. She got inside the train and started to look for where she could sit. She found an empty compartment, walked in, and closed the sliding door behind her and she sat at the far side by the window.

When she looked out the window at the station, she saw her godmother, and her godfather but he was talking to Albus about something that she couldn't hear. She smiled. She could also see James, Rose, Fred, and some Blonde kid. She looked at him for a moment then she grabbed a book and read.

As she was reading her book, the compartment door opened.

"Really, Venus? You're reading!" She heard James say as he walked in.

Rose rolled her eyes. "James, stop making fun of her, she loves to read, so what?!"

"Thank you Rose!" She thanked as she continue to read.

"Okay, fine be antisocial." James said.

Venus rolled her eyes, but the book down to look at him. "Hi."

James met her eyes and smiled. "Hey."

"So I'm not antisocial now?" She asked.

James shrugged. "Sure." He said.

Venus nodded. "Okay." Then she went back to her book

"Oh come on!" James half yelled

Venus smirked and put her book down James looked her. "Now let's talk how are going to do this year?" He asked

Venus thought for a moment "well, we got quidditch to look forward to also we have many things to do" she said

James looked at her "you do quidditch?"

Venus nodded "yeah, I'm trying to he an chaser"

James started at her blankly "You. Are. Awesome!" He said excitedly "I didn't know you like quidditch or I would have asked you-" he stopped mid way looking away

Venues look at him "ask me what?" she leaned forward to him hoping he will say what she wants him to say "to play quidditch with me!" He said quickly

Venus face dropped "oh... Yeah"

Rose look at Venus sadly and sigh she looks at Albus as he is staring outside the window "you alright Albus?" She asks

He nodded "yeah... Just worried that's all"

Venus look at him "about?"

"If I get into Gryffindor or Slytherin.."

Venus smiled and patted his shoulder it's going to be okay."

"How would you know, you got into Gryffindor!" Albus yelled .

Venus wince at the yell "okay, I understand but still Its going to be great!"

Albus look at her and gave a weak smile "okay"

Venus smile " great, now I'm going to walk around the train" she said. She got up and left the compartment and walked down the hall of the train. She passed a compartment looking inside she saw a boy with bleach blonde hair in there alone she blinked and walked in.

The boy look up "What you want?"

"Oh, nothing I just came in here to say Hi.. So Hi" she said with a smile and she sat in the compartment looking at him with a smile "My name is Venus Lupin" she stretch her hand out to him "You are?"

He looks at her for a moment and shakes her hand "Scorpius Malfoy" he said

"You're a Malfoy" She asked smiling

"yes… something wrong with that?" he asked

"Nope.. you are coming with me!" She told him as she grabs his lugged and he looked at her dumbfounded and quickly recover and looked at her "hold on a minute, you want me to come with you?" he asked unsure

Venus look at him and nodded "yeah! Why not it will be awesome to have a Malfoy in the group and I know my friend Albus will be glad to find a friend like you since both your parents did hate each other during their years at Hogwarts but they friends now.. sort of but hey lets not repeat the past!" Venus said smiling.

Scorpius look at her for a moment and slowly smile "okay" he said and follow Venus out of the compartment and into another one when they enter they say a chocolate frog hit the wall and Venus smile "quickly catch it! she yelled, the train had just started to move and she can see her godmother looking at them with her godfather as they wave good bye and the other wave goodbye to them. Scorpius look out and see his father and he was smiling at him and Scorpius smiled and soon sat down next to Albus.

"oh yeah, guys this is Scorpius Malfoy!"

"Uh Malfoy uh" James said as Venus sat next to him

"yes and leave him alone!"

James rolled his eyes "James Potter" he told him

"Rose Weasley" She greeted smiling

"Albus Potter" he said shyly to Scorpius but smile

"Rose and Albus are starting this year and me and James are second years!" Venus said her green eyes bright with joy

Scorpius nodded "I'm starting this year also" he said looking at them someone knock on the compartment door and open it and a girl came in "ALICE!" Venus yelled and ran to her and hugging her smiling "How are you?!" she asked and she went back to where she was sitting with James on her left and now Alice on her right "I'm good, just can't wait to get back to Hogwarts!" she said smiling

"same here!" she said smiling. Venus look around the compartment "this is going to be a fun year!" she said smiling

"Whys that?" James asked

"Because we all have something in common and I won't say it till need" she said smiling

James smiled "okay" he said and look outside.

Scorpius was talking to Rose and Albus and Alice was reading about Plants from her father. Venus smile. This is all new group full of fun!


End file.
